MadaDei Yaoi
by PosiesPRC
Summary: Deidara is a horny drunk.


** A/N- I don't know why, but I love love love MadaDei! And this site is severely lacking. I am far too lazy to go through the Tobi/Dei and find which ones have Madara. So I decided to write my own. Be shocked! I am! It takes me months to write things and I managed this in one day! It popped into my head as I was setting up at work! Woo! Enjoy! **

** Oh yeah... All I own are the first 46 volumes of Naruto, some posters and a wall scroll... Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and umm anyone else that likes to spend their money on the merch! **

** And for those of you that haven't grasped it yet, this is YAOI. Don't know what that is? Tough. Ask your health teacher. **

"Tobi! I think I had too much to drink, hmmm.... I feel sick..."

Tobi sighed. Too much was an understatement. The blonde had consumed seven cosmo's, four martini's, two strawberry margaritas and six shots of jack daniels. How the bomber was still alive, let alone conscious was way beyond Tobi's comprehension.

Tobi stopped in front of some bushes and gently let Deidara down off his shoulder. As soon as he felt the ground beneath him the blonde immediately began projectile vomiting onto the foliage. After about ten minutes of this the teen fell onto his ass and threw his head back. His eyes focused on Tobi.

"Feeling better sempai?" Deidara groaned and threw his hands in the air, silently asking for the other to carry him. Tobi sighed again as he wrapped his arms around the younger. Deidara's arms wrapped around his neck as his legs glued themselves to Tobi's waist. A shiver ran through Tobi's body as he felt Deidara's ass rub lightly over his limp penis, causing it to stir. He lifted the blonde slightly and set off to their hotel.

* * *

Upon arrival Tobi lay Deidara on the bed and slowly began to take his shoes and clothes off to prepare him for bed. The blonde lay still, glaring at the elder.

"What the hell are you doing hmmm?"

The raven paused. "I am getting you ready for bed, sempai."

The blonde snorted. Tobi reached around his waist and pulled Deidara's shirt off causing his hair to fall in his face. Deidara sat up and pulled his hair free from the band. "Yeah right. You just want to fuck me, hmmm."

Tobi ignored the comment as he started to undo the teens pants. "Just do it, hmmm!"

The raven looked up again. "Do what sempai?"

Deidara snorted again. "You are so clueless! Get over here and fuck me now, hmm!"

Before Deidara could blink Tobi had ripped his mask off and was laying on top of him, lips connected and tongues entwined. Deidara moaned and Tobi could taste the liquor and stomach acid on his tongue. It was an unpleasant taste but for a chance like this Tobi would deal with just about anything.

Deidara pulled back for air and for the first time got a good look at Tobi's face. He was a lot more attractive then Deidara had expected him to be. But there was something about his eye that made alarms go off deep in the blonde's brain. They floated slowly to the surface as the two stared at each other.

"Heyy... Tobi! Your eye... Its like.... Its... You're an... umm..." He struggled to find the word, "An Itachi!"

Tobi smirked. "An Uchiha, Dei-chan."

"Oh. Right." Deidara covered his eyes with his arm, seemingly drifting to sleep. The alarms sounded more fiercely in his head. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up. "What the hell Tobi, hmm!"

Tobi's smirk widened as he leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "Call me Madara."

Deidara threw himself back on the bed. "Fine, hmm. Hurry up and fuck me, _Madara_."

Madara quickly reclaimed the teens lips, ripping their pants off in the process. Deidara lifted a hand up to Madara's chest and pulled back. "Hey no fair, hmmm! You still have a shirt on!" A second later Madara's shirt was on the floor, their boxers quickly following.

"There. This better?" Madara asked, hovering over the blonde. Deidara let his hands wander over the ravens chest, mouths randomly biting and sucking on the exposed flesh.

"Mmm yeah." Deidara practically purred.

"Good. No more interruptions." The raven quickly reconnected their lips. Deidara was gasping and moaning into the kisses. Hands simultaneously made their way south, grabbing each others lengths. Madara hissed and Deidara cried out at the sensation. Lips parted once again as Madara began his slow descent, pausing occasionally to suck at random intervals.

Deidara bucked his hips impatiently. "Hurry up, hmm!"

Madara chuckled. "Not in the mood for foreplay tonight?"

Deidara cursed under his breath. "Fuck me now or don't fuck me at all, hmmm!!"

The blonde nearly threw up again as he felt something filling his mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

"Suck." Madara commanded almost breathlessly. Deidara complied, fighting back the creeping bile as he licked and nibbled on Madara's length. After a minute Madara pulled back and aligned himself. Deidara lifted his head slightly and their eyes locked. Madara thrust in hard.

Deidara's head flew back as he cried out. Tears stung his eyes. The raven didn't give him a second to adjust. He quickly pulled out then rammed back in again, creating a fast and rough pace. Madara licked the tears that fell from Deidara's eyes while managing to keep the pace. Soon the blonde's cries of pain became cries of ecstasy and he bucked his hips up with each thrust, his legs once more wrapped around the ravens waist as his hands bit and clawed along Madara's back.

"Ah... Ha.. Madara! Harder!" His eyes were tightly shut, focusing on the amazing warmth that was flooding his body. "Please!"

Madara quickly flipped Deidara onto his hands and knees and resumed pounding into the blonde relentlessly. The new position caused Deidara to cry out even louder as his prostate was repeatedly abused. By now Madara was convinced that everyone in the hotel could hear Deidara's cries, the blonde was so loud the ravens ears were starting to ring. But he refused to slow down. He forced himself to pick up the pace once again. Deidara could not stand it, his nails were digging into the mattress and tearing the sheets to shreds and his throat felt like it was on fire. He realized he was being a bit too loud but the pleasure was too good for him to hold back.

Madara looked down at his own hands. His nails had torn at the skin on Deidara's hips and blood was now flowing freely through his fingers and onto the bed. He smirked as he brought a digit to his mouth and sucked, loving the sweet taste of Deidara's blood. Once he had licked his fingers clean he reached around and grasped the blondes length, pumping in time with his thrusts. Deidara gasped and cried out even louder then before. By now the springs were poking out of the mattress and Deidara's hands were a bloody mess, much like his hips.

"Madara!" he cried. The raven growled and sunk his teeth into the blondes spine. Bombs exploded before Deidara's eyes as he came dirtying the mattress even more. Madara followed suit a few thrusts later, coming hard inside the blonde. He pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the bed. "Good thing its a king huh, Dei-chan?" He asked between pants. Deidara said nothing, focusing on attempting to regulate his breathing, in the same position Madara left him in. He yelped as he felt a burning in his side. Madara pulled him and pressed his chest against the blondes back. Eventually their breathing calmed and they fell asleep.

* * *

Deidara awoke the next morning with a dull pain coursing through his body. He sat up and looked himself over, his body was covered in dried blood and semen, his throat felt like it had been ripped out and beaten, and his head and ass were pounding like a heavy metal drum. He looked over at his sleeping partner.

"Madara." His voice cracked. He tried to clear it but doing so caused too much pain. Madara stared up at him waiting for him to speak. Deidara gazed cautiously into the sharingan. "I feel sick, hmm..."


End file.
